To evaluate the efficacy and tolerance of 2 new oral regimens in treatment of mild to moderate pneumocystic carinii pneumonia compared to the standard regimen. Patients will be treated for 21 days. Patients will be hospitalized until bronchoscopy is performed and patient can be discharged in stable condition.